war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
UNISEC Infantry Arms
What follows is a listing of the infantry weapons used by, and sold by, UNISEC. Infantry Portable Weapons(IPW) UNISEC-IPW/LBR/01 The UNISEC Long-Barreled Rifle is the standard in conventional ballistics weapons. Chambering the standardized GES65 round and capable of freely switching between single-fire and burst-fire, the LBR remains close to its ancestors as a Battle-Rifle. Its rail systems along the sides of the barrel allow it to freely utilize a majority of the weapon modifications UNISEC has developed, with many LBRs sold with popular add-ons for reduced price. UNISEC-IPW/SBR/01 The Short-Barreled Rifle is, at heart, a modified LBR that has been engineered to operate in close-quarters and in a more specialist role. The shorter barrel contains an inbuilt suppressor system, that when combined with the GES65-Subsonic rounds, enable it to be near silent when fired. Though its effective range is half that of its predecessor, the SBR remains a popular choice among both Third Division troopers, as well as valued customers. The SBR also maintains the same rail system utilized by the LBR, though it cannot adapt to some of the larger modifications. UNISEC-IPW/NSS/01 One of the more robust weapons utilized by UNISEC is the Naval-Security Shotgun, a superb example of a hardy, all-weather weapons platform that can excel in nearly any battlefield. It's stainless-steel construction, and gas-operated locked-breech design make it not only sturdy, but also gives it very little recoil for the caliber of shot it fires. Standard NSS' fires vulcanized-rubber shot from an eight-round magazine or a 32-round drum-mag. The standard shot is made of vulcanized-rubber, due to the lethality to organic targets, without excessive damage to the interior of starship corridors. The NSS can also chamber any of the variety of shells available, with anti-armor, and incendiary shot just two of many. UNISEC-IPW/AMR/15 When you want to reach out and touch someone in a meaningful way, there's always the UNISEC Anti-Material Rifle. Built with internal recoil-compensators to provide a more stable firing platform, the AMR gives off little recoil despite the .950 Excalibur round it fires. The AMR comes stock with two separate barrels, one of which is internally suppressed and has a muzzle-brake at the end, the other with standard rifling. The weapon is typically used in an anti-armor role, though its accuracy at 2,000 yards lends itself well to more conventional sniper duties. UNISEC-IPW/LGL/01 Devised as a way to bring the firepower of a heavy weapon to the hands of the standard infantryman, the Light Grenade-Launcher is a highly portable reusable launcher system that has been universally accepted within the Third Divisions. Its success can be tied easily with the design of the weapon, taking many cues from the design of their rifles, and giving the soldier inherent familiarity with the weapon through this. The weapon comes with a range-finder built-into the top rail, making it unable to be modified in the same way as other weapons, though the range-finder is well accepted as more than adequate. Accepting all forms of the GES19 grenade round, the LGL/01 can adapt to nearly any situation with the right ammo, and its gas-operated firing system enabling it to have nearly zero recoil. UNISEC-IPW/LAW/01 The Light-Anti-Tank weapon is a shoulder fired, fire-and-forget missile launcher designed to keep a soldier on the move, while enabling the common infantryman the ability to take down heavy armor. The sighting system for the weapon utilizes a range of options for tracking, one of the more efficient methods being that of "painting" the target with an ultraviolet tag. The tag sends a beacon to the warhead, which keeps the missile on target until contact. With a variety of warheads to choose from, the LAW is a potent weapon of war. Infantry Support Weapons(ISW) Category:UNISEC